Rise of the Moon King and The Power of Geass
by sephiroth12285
Summary: A prelude story to an eventual SM/CG story revealing a past history between a prince of the Moon and Lelouch's past life as the Prince of Mars. Their actions in the past will shape the future to come and more as Lelouch is reborn in the future
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

A/N: Well is another fic that is a collaboration work between Holyknight5 and me, a Code Geass and Sailor Moon crossover that I have been trying to work out a solid story for. Well Holyknight and I have worked out a good story line up for it, but a solid conclusion to it has been a major issue. So I am going to do something a little different and create a short prelude story.

It was based on an idea of during the final days of the Moon Kingdom, what else went on since its mentioned in some materials that visits to Earth were forbidden especially relationships with Earthlings was a major no for people of the Moon Kingdom. Apparently Princess Serenity got away with it and their relationship unknowing provided the spark for a war to break out between the two kingdoms. Expanding on this idea I have made a character to be fulfilled on this idea a little more.

Anyway I won't bore you guys with the details, but there is more at my forum post for this story.

Summary: Before known human history legend spoke of a man from the moon who was the known first possessor of the power of Geass, but while almost everyone has forgotten this being the man still lives to the modern day waiting for something…or someone one rather. Lelouch will soon discover a past life he shared with the first known possessor of Geass who destined is intertwined with that of the Moon Princess and Lelouch would be the one to decide the fate of all.

**Reminder**: Since this story in certain parts and chapters is taking place in a different life time for the characters here is a list of who is who exactly and I'll post this reminder on each chapter for any new readers and such.

Lelouch Lamperouge = Prince Galm of Mars

Rei = Mara

Ami = Arianne

Minako = Astarte

Makoto = Callisto

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Beginning

It was a cloudy day on June 20th 2010 A.T.B which was oddly fitting weather as a red minivan was pulling up to the base of a flight of stairs leading up to a Shinto shrine in Azabu Juban, a district within Tokyo. After getting out of the van their driver a man in a black suit with sunglasses and a clean cut shaven head opened up the passenger backdoor where a young ten year old boy wearing a white shirt, red suspenders with gray pants. He also had black hair and amethyst eyes with a fair skin complexion.

After opening the door the driver stood on standby as the young boy was struggling to get a wheel chair out from the back of the vehicle while seated in the back waiting was a young blind seven year old girl with ash-blonde haired tied into a pair of pigtails wearing a pink shirt with white shorts on. Having been crippled almost a year ago when their mother was assassinated as well as rendered blind due to trauma the older brother was determined to take care of her.

Yet as Lelouch vi Britannia the former seventeenth in line for the imperial throne was sitting his younger sister's Nunnally's wheelchair aside he began to remember the arrangements that had been made. It was a few days ago that a representative from the Ashford Family had come. A noble family that had been their mother's allies and supporters before her assassination, but with her death along with the failures of other businesses they had been stripped of their noble title.

Despite losing their statues as Prince and Princess of the Britannian Empire the two siblings still held some value to the Ashford Family, but Lelouch knew they were likely being used as insurance should things not go well for them. It was something he despised, but he knew for the sake of his sister and himself they had little choice.

When the time was right they would be declared legally dead allowing them to go into hiding under new identities, but it was during that meeting Lelouch had found something he didn't expect.

* * *

><p>'<em>Wait…why a shrine in the middle of Tokyo?' Lelouch asked the man who was present before them as a representative from the Ashford Family. <em>

'_It's not surprising you knew about this, but we have already conducted DNA tests to show you proof of this. You and Princess Nunnally have a sister, but for your highness a twin sister.'_

'_My mother…made no mention.'_

'_A very small few knew…the Emperor and the head of the Ashford Family and me if you count me among those few.'_

'_Why haven't we met her?' _

'_When your mother was giving birth to you it was discovered you were going to be born with a twin sister, but I am sure you know of the superstition that a twin pair of royals born can be a bad omen. Yet your mother at the time I assume didn't feel comfortable so when you two were born she took you as her child whom Charles named while she sent her daughter to Japan to live with her grandfather. Even through you two are twins you two look rather different aside from some similarities, but your DNA results and hers speaks for themselves.' The man explained as Lelouch was trying to take all of this in. _

* * *

><p>In the end their mother's grandfather who was the caretaker of the Hikawa Shrine would look after them until it wasn't deemed safe given the deteriorating relations between Japan and Britannia. In exchange if war broke out then his granddaughter's safety would be guaranteed which would help conceal the identity of the royal siblings since it was commonly known that Nunnally and Lelouch were the only children Marianne bore while Charles likely has forgotten about Lelouch's twin, but even if he didn't he wasn't likely to care in any event.<p>

The driver followed behind Lelouch carrying Nunnally's wheelchair as Lelouch struggled to carry his little sister piggy back up the stairs. Thankfully at least the stairs leading up to the shrine weren't as high as the ones at the Kururugi Shrine. Once he was at the top the driver unfolded the wheelchair and sat it down allowing Lelouch to seat Nunnally in it.

"Are you ok brother?" Nunnally asked kindly while Lelouch was breathing hard about ready to collapse. Despite having done it many times for the past year carrying his sister over a long distance like he had done when going up the stairs at the Kururugi Shrine were taxing to say the least. Although the Hikawa Shrine's steps weren't as bad, but still they were taxing to say the least but at the very least Lelouch could stand.

"I am fine Nunnally…" A weak Lelouch replied, but suddenly as Lelouch went to push Nunnally towards the shrine itself a pair of crows began peaking at the poor young man's head. Lelouch began screaming as he waved his around his head like crazy trying to drive the attacking birds away, but then a ten year old girl with long black hair wearing the attire of a miko priestess ran up to Lelouch slapping a ofuda scroll onto his forehead with the two crows retreating to the trees.

"Be gone evil spirit!"

"Huh…brother, are you alright what happened?"

Lelouch was on the ground with a scroll stuck to his head who was dazed before falling unconscious no thanks to twin sister, Rei Hino. Yet unknown to them a man in a building overlooking the shrine was recording what had happened and transmitting the video to a hidden location.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Basking in the warm light of the perpetual twilight world he stood in a young man wearing regal black, white and gold lined robes sat alone on a polished black stone throne seated within a majestic temple floating in the heart of the strange space. Despite its sinister artificial aura the world emulated the young man with short white scholarly hair seemed unaffected.

His robes were primarily white with gold lining while large belt around his waist was black lined with gold as well, but they possessed what seemed like a large red eye in the center. A similar eye could be seen on the center of the chest on its side pointing vertical with black on the collar of the coat the eighteen year old wore. Completing his attire was a white cloak lined with gold and knee-high white boots and a white hat with a red eye on top of it also lined with gold.

In his hand was a small computer which was playing a recording of Rei and Lelouch, twins separated at birth because of a silly royal superstition but now tragedy had reunited them once more. The eighteen year old watched as he smiled at the scene.

"You two have found one another again, but you two have yet to remember your past lives together as brother and sister. The Princess of Mars and her brother reunited again." The white haired young man spoke as he opened his eyes revealing what had been once Majorelle Blue eyes, but each eye held a glowing red, bird-shaped symbol over them.

He pushed the pause button on the computer freezing the video while at that moment a flood of memories came to him all at once as his mind drifted into those memories as he recalled a time when everything just seemed so much brighter and happier. It was long before known human history was written dating back eons into the ancient past where there once existed a kingdom on the moon. There at that time existed a race of immortal protectors who watched over the people of the Earth and guided them as well as protected them.

The young white haired man was one of them, but he was a prince.

* * *

><p>He was known as Second Crown Prince Mairon Serenity, younger brother to Crowned Princess and Heir to the throne Princess Serenity and youngest child of Queen Serenity. The memories came and he remembered standing in the royal gardens of the royal palace located on the shores of the Sea of Serenity. Standing in the middle of a grassy field was a young thirteen year old boy with short silvery white hair and a fair skin complexion with blue eyes matching his mother's.<p>

Dressed in white robes with a matching sash wrapped around his waist acting as a belt he was playing a violin with a lovely melody heard through the garden. He played before a group of members of the Moon Kingdom nobility, but among those present for his performance was his best friend and his sister. They appeared almost identical at first glance other than the fact they were fraternal twins, but one of them the female of the siblings had raven black hair that hung down to her hips wearing a flowing red gown with straps while next to her sat her brother who had short black raven hair with amethyst eyes wearing a red uniform with board shoulders and a white cravat and a black sash-like belt around his waist with polished black boots.

His eyes scanned the crowd for someone else he was hoping to be there, but he didn't see them.

After the end of his performance the crowd began clapping in applause as Mairon in response bowed to them respectfully. Once he accepted the usual praise he received the crowd began to disperse until only the black haired siblings remained.

"That was better than your last recital." The young man commented approvingly.

"Well thanks Galm, but…I had hoped." Mairon began, but his smile faded as he allowed his sentence to trail off.

"I am sorry, but your mother the queen wasn't able to come." The black haired girl pointed out regretfully.

"I am not surprised, but what about her favorite child? She at least usually comes?" The white haired prince said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I am afraid your sister the princess is up to her usual again…Venus has gone looking for her." The Princess of Mars answered as Mairon was going from annoyed to outright irritate at his elder sister's actions.

"What on Earth has been she been doing these days?"

"Exactly as you said…she has been going to Earth again a lot more frequently." Galm, the Prince of Mars replied.

"But she should know better…going to Earth is forbidden unless a mission from her majesty requires us to go there." The Princess of Mars pointed out.

"How can she be the next queen of our people if she doesn't follow the laws of our own kingdom and attend the lessons required of her?" Mairon shot as he couldn't comprehend why their mother approved of Princess Serenity's frequent visits to Earth which were known to all to be forbidden unless intervention of their people was needed on the surface. Yet despite being aware of it the princess has broken the law again and again.

Mairon sighed as Galm realized a change in subject was needed.

"Anyway speaking of the Earth how has things been going?"

"According to what I have heard nothing out of the ordinary has been happening which is always good I suppose." Mairon replied with a matter of fact tone. "By the way Mara since we're on the subject and given you and the other princess are close to my troublesome sister what she been doing on Earth?" Mairon inquired to the Princess of Mars and Galm's brother.

"Your guess is as good as mines, but I assumed that it was just to enjoy the environment of Earth…but…" Mara answered, but her words began to trail off.

"You think there is something else?" Galm asked catching what his sister was thinking about.

"I think so since she has been disappearing a little bit more often lately, so…" Mara answered, but she didn't finish that sentence.

"Mairon, you don't suppose your sister found someone on Earth?"

"No way…" The young prince shot back with the upmost disapproval in his voice. "My sister might be sneaking away to Earth to enjoy some trees and grass, but there is no way she would do something so stupid as to fall in love with an Earthling. We all know a relationship with an Earthling is expressively forbidden by the founding laws of the Moon Kingdom."

"Yes, but let's not forget the people of Earth are a bit envious of our long lived seemingly immortal lives." Galm pointed out as to add to it.

"So you two think something could happen between our relations with the Earth if the Princess found to be dating someone from Earth?" Mara inquired.

"Depending on whom the Earthling in question is…then yes." Mara's brother answered hoping it wouldn't be the case.

Yet just as if fate was stepping in another princess and one of Princess Serenity's guardians was rushing towards them hurrying across the green grass of the palace garden to reach them. She was dressed in a blue gown similar to the one the Princess of Mars wore except that she had short blue hair and blue eyes with a fair skin complexion.

"Mara, Galm and your highness I must have a word with you three." The Princess of Mercury asked as she looked clearly worried about something.

"What's wrong?" Mairon inquired with a curious look.

"Astarte found your sister…she was on Earth." Arianne began as Mairon and Galm seemed hardly surprised by this revelation.

"Well that's nothing new." Mairon replied with distaste in his voice, but Galm recognized the look on Arianne's face realizing she had more to say.

"What else?" The Prince of Mars questioned.

Arianne cautiously looked around to make sure no one else was within earshot. "She…she was found with an Earthling."

"WHAT!" Mara, Galm and Mairon exclaimed together in shock, but it was about to get better.

"She wasn't with any Earthling…she was with Prince Endymion!"

"You mean...the crown prince of the Golden Kingdom on Earth?" Galm asked to confirm the identity of the man the Princess of the Moon had been found with as Arianne simply nodded.

"So the vapid airhead of the Younger Serenity just fell for the biggest walking source of STD from Mercury to Charon!" The Princess of Mars said while she was completely shocked while Mairon's expression was one of frozen horror and worry at the potential danger the situation represented.

"Did…anyone else see them together?" Mairon asked calmly yet hesitantly at the same time while trying to control his raging emotions at his sister's foolishness.

"I am afraid they were seen by one of the Prince's advisors I think."

A moment of uneasy silence passed as Arianne prepared herself for the outburst of emotion to likely come from Mairon, but the other two she wasn't sure of. Mara was in a state of shock as she almost didn't want to believe what she had just heard while her brother Galm was equally as shocked, but he was in deep thought over the possible repercussions this incident could cause especially since they were seen by a member of the Prince's court as well.

She knew that Astarte, the Princess of Venus, was especially torn and shocked when she had come across the two and she knew from the way the Princess of the Moon was found laying against his chest as the two sat together below a tree they were already on the verge of becoming lovers. But yet despite Astarte being quiet about her return to the Moon with a very reluctant princess in tow she was worried about what would happen if word did get around.

Especially given a conversation Princess Astarte and Galm shared during a recent ball in regards to Princess Serenity's trips to Earth which was already a source of worry between them.

"_Serenity lacks the mind to temper her heart, nor the wisdom to see beyond the surface. If she falls on love with an Earthling, or worse, one of its royals, that will set this Silver Millennium on a path towards war or worse…" _

The four guardians were loyal to the Princess yes, but they did worry about her visits to Earth. Now with this news she had found love on Earth in the arms of its crown prince no less she knew it wasn't going to go over well with the people of the Earth regardless of what would be said from the two lovers. Yet there was the concern of what the majority of the royal court would think once they hear of this.

"…That…FOOL!" Mairon shouted as he lost all of his cool in one go at the news of what his sister had been doing on Earth. Usually the more mature of the Serenity siblings and calmest was shocked and outraged at the incident.

Like Galm he knew of the possible dangers their relationship with a prince of Earth carried especially given the already strained relationships between the Earth and Moon. Without another word Mairon hurried off likely in search of his mother Queen Serenity, but the blue haired girl wondered what good that would do.

"This won't go over well if word gets out." Mara commented stating the obvious as her brother was fully aware of this.

"I know, but how will we deal with it is the question we have to ask ourselves now." Galm replied while Arianna remained silent uncertain of what she should say. Despite her high level of intelligence even she had no answer of how the Earth would respond once news of their prince seen with the Moon Princess gets out.

Mairon wasted no time traversing across the Palace Grounds heading straight for the throne room intending to have a word with his mother the queen. Breaking two of the highest laws of the Moon Kingdom could not be overlooked and especially given the dangerous of breaking down relations between the Earth and the Moon completely as the people of the Earth had already despised the Moon for their seemingly immortal lifespan.

The guards standing outside the throne room saw the young prince and allowed him entry as Mairon pushed the doors open and hurried into the throne room where his mother and his older sister were waiting and they were already in a conversation. Mairon guessed that it was likely about where she was found and whose arms she had been in when she was found, but the young man hoped his mother would correct the situation.

Yet in the back of his mind he wondered if Queen Serenity would since for as long as he could remember their mother had favored Princess Serenity over him who had accomplished much more than his elder sister and possessing a level of maturity that was beyond his years. He had the praise of the royal court and many others, but never once had he heard his mother praise him for anything.

So Mairon stood quietly while he listened in on the conversation between mother and daughter as the two haven't even noticed the young prince's presence.

"My dear you know it was forbidden alone for you to go down to Earth, but now…in the arms of its crown prince. My darling I do fear for the repercussions, however I do wish to hear your explanation of why."

"Mother…Prince Endymion and I have been seeing each other for awhile." Princess Serenity confessed which stunned Mairon.

'_Was that really why you were going down to Earth and then your increased visits?' _

"I see, but you understand this will not go over well with the people of our kingdoms. As you already know the people of the Earth already greatly envy us."

'_Thank you mother for finally speaking sense to her!' _

Mairon cheered mentally, but sadly his celebration would be short lived.

"But maybe…a marriage might help relations."

Mairon's mind came to a sudden and almost violent halt as he thought.

'_WHAT?'_

"Then mother you mean I could marry him?"

"You two are quite close already from what I understand."

Some muttering was heard among some members of the royal court hanging around the walls outlining the throne room of the palace while the nobles and other members of the court weren't pleased as they simply saw it as the Queen spoiling her daughter again and now she was allowing her to get away with breaking two of the kingdom's most serve laws.

"Mother you can't do that!"

Mairon shouted as he couldn't stand by and allow this. Not only was it against the laws of their kingdom, but he felt this supposed marriage of convince would have the opposite effect. All eyes fell on him as Queen Serenity was surprised at her son's outburst.

"Such a wedding will have the opposite effect and it will outrage the people of Earth. There is already an increase in anti-Moon Kingdom rallies on Earth lately, so a wedding between the Prince of Elysion and the Princess of the Moon will make the situation worse and stress tensions between our kingdoms to the breaking point."

A number of nobles and members of the royal court agreed with the young man as they felt he was being the voice of reason in this argument. Queen Serenity quietly took all that was being said into careful consideration while her daughter was worried because she had grown to love Prince Endymion and wasn't sure what would happen if she was denied the chance to have him as her husband.

"I understand your concerns, but while you have a point I cannot deny my daughter happiness. However I will not ignore your concerns and so I'll communicate with the Earth to arrange for a delegation to come from Elysion to discuss the matter further before a final decision. After all the people in Elysion are likely aware of your sister's visits and time spend together with Prince Endymion."

Mairon didn't have a way to counter that, but it was true the people of Earth were likely aware of Princess Serenity's visits with Prince Endymion so attempting to deny it was pointless now. He wouldn't be surprised if the people were in an uproar…if they weren't it was only a matter of time.

"So we have to deal with this political bomb of a situation?"

"Please Mairon calm yourself the situation will not be bad as you believe…everything will be fine."

'_Somehow I really doubt that mother.' _

Little did anyone realize then that Mairon was right, because a dark force that would come from the sun would use the situation to its advantage to launch a terrible war that would destroy the Moon Kingdom while at the same time it would drastically change things for Mairon in ways no one could have imagined during the final days of the Silver Millennium.

* * *

><p>AN: well that's the chapter and suggestions and ideas for this fic would be greatly welcomed. I intend for this prelude to be short and hopefully by its end I will have figured out a conclusion for the real main story I intend to make. Pairings for the most part has been decided and I am not doing a harem this time, besides it would only hurt my fic story wise for what I have planned.

However for pairings so far it's Mairon and Rei, Lelouch and Ami. Although I will say a Lelouch and Makoto pairing as well as one with Minako are tempting. Anyway next chapter Mairon and Lelouch try to handle the difficult situation the Moon Kingdom is in now as the delegation arrives from Earth, but it is then that Mairon shall become the first to possess the Power of Geass and by its end his experience with it will lay the ground work for the saying.

"The Power of the King will isolate you."

Here is a brief profile on Usagi's brother from her past life, a second child born from a Queen of the Moon which is extremely rare but the sons of a Moon Queen don't typically assume the throne unless there is no heir ahead of him or very extreme circumstances.

Name: Mairon Serenity

Alias: The Original, Shadow King, King of the Moon

Age: 18 (when he gained immortality), 13 (appearance/wise during the Silver Millennium)

Gender: Male

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Majorelle Blue

Date of Birth: May 29th

Height: 5'11 (180 cm)

Weight: 74 kg (153 lbs)

Affiliation: Himself (currently), Moon Kingdom (previously)

Occupation: Ruler of the Earth/Moon/Shadow Ruler of the Britannian Empire

Alignment: Lawful Evil (current), Lawful Good (originally)

Love Interest: Princess Mars/Rei Hino

Weapon: Swords

Geass: (not yet decided, but trying to make something dangerous yet not overpowering)

Anyway please read and review and by all means leave a suggestion or two on where I should probably take the main story since it won't be a black and white situation for Usagi and the others to deal with once Mairon and Lelouch's story of their lives during the final days of the Moon Kingdom plays out.


	2. Chapter 2 First Contract

**A/N: **Ok I finished this chapter, but this was a rough one to do. I am hopeful it works out and near the end I altered my writing a bit to try something new to see how it works. However I thank you all for the reviews and the input I'll keep working at it.

**Minor Reminder**: Since this story in certain parts and chapters is taking place in a different life time for the characters here is a list of who is who exactly and I'll post this reminder on each chapter for any new readers and such.

Lelouch Lamperouge = Prince Galm of Mars

Rei = Mara

Ami = Arianne

Minako = Astarte

Makoto = Callisto

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

First Contract

Hikawa Shrine - June 20th 2010 A.T.B

Lelouch regained conscious finding himself in a room looking up at a ceiling where at his bed side sat a worried Nunnally while next to her looking at the black haired child with an annoyed look was Rei. Lelouch's vision was fuzzy at first, but it cleared up with Rei speaking the first words to her twin brother she had recently learned had existed.

"You don't look Japanese."

"You do…I guess, but the tests say we're related."

"Yeah I know, but I don't think I can believe them," Rei shot back while taking notice of some of Lelouch's Britannian features while Rei bore some resemblance to Lelouch in only a few small details she did appear Japanese which was unusual.

"But I don't mind having another sister, " Nunnally spoke almost completely obvious to the slight tension between Lelouch and Rei. "We lost mom, but we have another sister so isn't that something to be happy about?"

"Well," Lelouch began while Rei wasn't sure how to response to that either.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Walking down a metallic streamlined hallway of polished gray metal with some pipes running along the ways as Mairon was making his way to an enlarged testing area where one of his most trusted servants and personal bodyguard was waiting for him. She was a tall and sensual woman with defined muscles on her arms displaying an attractive, but athletic build. She wore a full body suit of a Kevlar-like material with plates of armor on her thighs and knee high boots of a combat, but yet stylish design while on the armor plates upon her legs were holsters for throwing knives. Above her waist line where a belt holding additional throwing knives including a pair of combat knives, but on the sides were a pair of scabbard for a pair of swords of 5TH century origin which the swords were similar to a early Sassanian style with long, straight, double-edged blades. But while one seemed rather plain the other had a gold hilt with the emblem of Mars on the tip of the hilt.

The black body suit the woman wore ended at the neck, but the sleeves were removed leaving her right arm exposed save for a black glove on her hand while her left was encased in black leather with armor on her shoulder and upper arm. Her long black hair was tied into an up-knot ponytail while her eyes were bloodshot red with a scar going down from under her right eye across her cheek to her neck. She was young somewhere between the ages of eighteen and seventeen of European descent, but her red eyes held a razor sharp determination; killing instinct and _years _ofcombat experience as well as having seen many battles.

"Your majesty…" The woman spoke while bowing before her king.

"I take it we have a successful production model."

"Yes my lord…he doesn't look like much, but he is the most successful product we have produced."

"Then let us see it in action Meme."

"Yes my lord…by the way your guest is already here."

"Ah, so he is at the testing arena then," Mairon spoke with a thin smile.

"He is my lord."

The two entered the main testing arena where waiting for them at an observation balcony overlooking a wide barren field with a desert like landscape with some rocks and other large objects to act as cover. The rest of the room was wide enough to support over five hundred people in the dome-shaped chamber with the arena surrounded by a fifty foot wall of black polished steel where the balcony was. To prevent accidents the entire upper platform including the balcony was protected by a force field.

Waiting for them was a young man about twenty years of age with short well kept blonde hair, icy blue eyes and a fair skin complexion wearing a blue and gold lined turtle neck coat with a white cape around his shoulders held in place by a gold emblem dressed in regal attire.

"Ah you must be Schneizel el Britannia…it's an honor to meet you. I have heard much about you…you show great promise," Mairon said greeting his guest the Second Prince of the Britannian Empire kindly.

"Likewise...I have been curious to meet you when your assistant here approached me with an interesting offer."

"Indeed, but we have much to discuss before we come to that subject. However given that you are close to the Emperor you must suspect what part of what I intend to discuss must be," Mairon explained gesturing for Schneizel to sit in a chair across from him as the two sat down to talk.

"Then you know about my father's…research?"

"Indeed and I also know who killed Marianne vi Britannia, but it has come to my attention that you are not pleased with your father's rule," Mairon inquired to the young prince as Schneizel was quiet for a moment before answering.

"If you know that much, then I think you can understand my frustrations with the man I call father, but I find him unworthy of such a designation these days. I have seen firsthand at how he abandons the throne. He treats diplomacy and war like they were meaningless trifles, a man who has lost interest in this world, who sees his people locked in a life and death struggle, and shrugs in indifference. Such a man has no right to rule," The Second Prince spoke with strong hints of distaste for his father in his voice.

"That is what I wanted to hear, because I have a proposal you might find interesting," Mairon replied with a smile.

"Go on," Schneizel inquired.

"You remind me of a younger version of myself, so that is why I am going to help you. I intend to make you the next Emperor of Britannia," Mairon revealed as Schneizel was genuinely surprised, but his neutral expression hid that fact surprisingly well.

"Me the next Emperor, if I may ask how do you exactly intend to do that?"

"Simple I'll have Charles zi Britannia suffer an untimely death while his ally and foolish older brother V.V will be dealt with leaving no one able to oppose you. Anyone else who would I'll make sure they are properly dealt with," Mairon replied boldly.

"V.V…I heard about my uncle, but what do you know about him?"

"That foolish child is an immortal thanks to a Code he received from possessing a Geass contract. His powers advanced surprisingly quickly allowing him to claim the Code of the one who granted it to him. Charles and that child have been working together for a long time and I have been keeping tabs on them. They overthrew the previous Emperor and V.V helped Charles from behind the scenes securing his power, but recently out of petty jealousy V.V killed Marianne which has disrupted some of my plans."

"What exactly did you have in mind for Lady Marianne?"

"Not Lady Marianne herself per se, but rather her twin children Lelouch and Rei."

"Twin children?" A surprised Schneizel inquired.

"I am not surprised you are unaware of this, but Rei Hino was born along with Lelouch as a fraternal twin and Lelouch's sister. As you know it's a bad omen for twins to be born to an Emperor so instead of being killed Rei was sent away to live with Marianne's grandfather in Japan. Now with the death of Prime Minster Kururugi and war all but certain for Japan...I intend to correct the situation somewhat."

"The Prime Minister's death and Lady Marianne's assassination wasn't part of your plan," Schneizel asked.

"No, but no thanks to that fool's jealously my plans have suffered a setback, but as I have said I intend to correct it."

As Mairon began explaining some need to know details to Schneizel the young man couldn't help, but recall when things in the Moon Kingdom had begun to truly go downhill. It happened when news of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's relationship had gotten out, which wasn't a big surprise for someone given that they had been caught together. As expected anti-Moon Kingdom rallies doubled almost overnight once word spread of the two royals seeing one another. At this point Mairon and his best friend Galm had very serious doubts about tending to the situation away let alone heal tensions between the Earth and Moon Kingdoms.

* * *

><p>'<em>I understand the usefulness of political marriages and such, but I seriously doubt this one will work.' <em>

Mairon thought as he stood atop of the wall as he observed the delegation from Earth arriving. As a precaution the young prince ordered the guards to be on alert for anything even with the young prince himself carrying his preferred weapon, a rapier-like sword with a thick blade resembling more of a short sword with a gold orate hilt.

Princess Mars's brother would also supervise security detail while the rest of the Sailor Senshi was on standby to ensure everything will go well.

Yet Mairon had little hope this marriage would ease tensions, but in fact mere word of the relationship has the people of the Kingdom of the Earth in an uproar. The news of a marriage might be the final straw, which was why Mairon and others were taking precautions to ensure the delegates don't attempt any kind of assassination.

A total of six had come; three of them were members of nobility judging by their dress with two of them being about middle age while the leader of the delegation was obviously the oldest among them who was in his early sixties wearing white robes lined with gold and almost no hair left on his head. The other three were obviously bodyguards and escorts for them which weren't unreasonable for the men to bring along.

Mairon slipped into diplomatic mode and greeted the leader of the delegation.

"Greetings Ambassador I am Prince Marion Serenity…I trust the journey here was uneventful."

"Quite, but is everything ready?"

"Yes the Queen and her daughter are waiting…if you would follow me," Mairon instructed as he led the delegation towards a room near the throne room, which would serve as a conference room for the meeting. Once inside Queen Serenity sat at the head of a round table while there were seats for the other delegation members.

"Thank you Mairon…if you would please."

"Yes mother," The young man spoke as he stepped out of the room where one of the escorts with the delegation stood. Unlike the others he had seen this one didn't appear to be a warrior, but a monk of some kind wearing attire and jewelry the prince didn't recognize with red marks on his forehead and cheeks resembling those of a phoenix taking flight. The rest of the young man's attire was white robes with jewels on his pale arms and head with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Young prince if I may have a word with you."

"Yes…what is it…uh…"

"Call me C…"

"Alright C what do want?"

"I wish to tell you of what has been happening on Earth and why you and your people must be alert."

"Go on…"

"The situation has worsened in ways no one could have foreseen with more evil and dark power spreading across the world poisoning the hearts and minds of the people. Recent events have only added more fuel to the fire making the situation worse, but yet much easier for the dark power now tightening its grip upon the Earth. Very soon the Earth will become lost and not even the Prince can stop it."

"That is a very disturbing bit of news you have delivered, but you must understand I need proof to know what you speak is the truth," Mairon inquired.

"You'll have your proof…the men with you mother intend to kill her."

"WHAT," Marion exclaimed as C suddenly seized his arm, but before Mairon realized it the entire world around him turned white. The young man slipped into some kind of alternate space where everything all around him was black and white with images of two planets overlapping one another including troubling images of increasing violence on Earth and a dark shadowy being.

C appeared, but he was distorted as the space Marion was in as angel feathered floated around him.

"You seek what is best for your kingdom and its people. Yet what you have now may not be enough."

"What is this," Mairon asked mystified by what was happening.

"If I grant you power, could help your kingdom and your people? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. You will have the power of the king…the power of Geass."

Suddenly seeing an image of Princess Serenity with Prince Endymion as a war behind them waged ignited Mairon's determination.

"I accept…I accept the terms of your contract!"

Returning to the present as if nothing had happened Mairon was reasonably confused as the guards were concerned for a moment, but the young man waved them off as he recovered fully.

"I am fine," Mairon replied while his right eye displayed a glowing red mark similar to the mark on C's forehead.

Activating for the first time, Marion's Geass showed him a possible future in which the men in the room with his mother was laid dead before the men and their bodyguards. Horrified, but the vision started to become reality as Mairon heard an unsettling sound from the conference room. Quickly drawing his own sword the young man slammed the doors down entering the conference room where he saw his mother shocked as the delegation members were about to attack her with concealed weapons.

Grabbing a tall poll with a lighting crystal on top, Mairon threw it at one of the lead men, but the bald man noticed it in time and dodged it. However dodging it caused his arm to be off as he threw his dagger and missed Queen Serenity's head. Drawing his sword Mairon charged at the five men head on, but even without his new Geass power showing him the future he was one of the most skilled swordsmen on the Moon.

Coming up to the first two Mairon easily dodged their attacks before cleaving through them in two with clean strikes before rushing to the next pair. In a matter of seconds it was over and Mairon sheathed his rapier-like sword, but upon the click of the gold hilt meeting the sheath the fatal injuries Mairon landed on his foes became now as blood began spraying from the wounds as the men had been slain by being cut cleanly in two which was either they their torsos cut through or they were beheaded.

Queen Serenity recovered from the shock of the delegation members trying to kill her, but Mairon had intervened and saved her life. At that moment however after a pair of guards entered the room Princess Serenity arrived shocked and horrified by the scene before her as the delegation members laid dead and a considerable pool of blood laid at her younger brother's feet.

"MOTHER…MAIRON…What happened?"

"The delegation members just tried to assassinate our mother that's what happened," Mairon replied sharply.

"What…" Princess Serenity began obviously shocked by these turn of events.

"Guardsman," Mairon began.

"Yes your highness."

"Inform all guards that I want security doubled and anyone from Earth under watch. Inform the Sailor Senshi of what has happened here as well. I want us on alert for any further assassination attempts or even a possible attack from Earth," Mairon said taking charge of the situation.

"Yes your majesty," The guard replied saluting before rushing off to relay the prince's orders.

Once he was gone the young prince turned to his mother waiting for a response, but after seeing his older sister tip toe pass the blood on the ground and be at Queen Serenity's side. Unable to stand waiting Mairon left the room to oversee the increase of security for the palace while taking the proper precautions for any possible assassination attempts or worse.

As for C he would be moved to a prison cell for his own protection and to keep him confined to a single location.

* * *

><p>A short time later in the palace gardens Prince Galm and his sister the Princess of Mars were meeting up with Princess Astarte and Princess Callisto of Jupiter about recent developments. Marion soon arrived with an exhausted look on his face before regaining his composure to address the gathered Princesses as Arianne was the last to arrive.<p>

"I apologize for summoning you all like this, but I have no doubt you all have learned what has happened?"

"We heard…I can't believe the delegation party would attempt to assassinate the queen," Callisto commented who was just as equally shocked by what had happened as was everyone else in the Moon Kingdom.

"But I didn't think the Prince of the Earth would try something like this," Mara commented while Galm and Mairon were doubtful. Given the kind of person the two knew Endymion was they couldn't see him as the kind who would pull such an underhanded stunt. Yet the two allowed the Sailor Senshi to express their opinions before speaking.

"I don't think Prince Endymion would have ordered such a thing," Arianne pointed out.

"Well I think it's pretty sudden no matter how you look at it," Astarte commented.

"Regardless we don't know who ordered the assassination, but since we don't know we must be prepared for whatever comes next. It's exactly why we must increase security around the kingdom in response, before anything else as a precaution."

"Even if the prince is involved then we must be prepared for a possible attack, as impossible as it sounds we should assume the worse. If he is not involved then we may be expecting more assassins," Galm noted while Mairon and the other Sailor Senshi agreed. The situation was even more dangerous because they knew so little about who orchestrated the assassination. If it was the Prince of Earth then an invasion was the likely next step, but if not then more assassins may be lurking within the Kingdom waiting for a chance to strike."

"I agree," Astarte said while nodding.

"What about the Princess," Galm began with a stern expression.

"What do you mean," His sister asked.

"Her emotions are likely in…flux…from what nearly happened to the Queen, so she may be fearful of her lover's involvement," Galm explained as Mairon considered the possibly.

"You have a point and taking into account how often she goes to Earth. Alright…I know I am not in charge of any of you, but I would like to ask the Sailor Senshi as a whole to keep a closer eye on my sister while we investigate what exactly happened and who ordered the assassination."

"We will, but I don't know if it will be enough…the princess has been really tricky in sneaking away to Earth," Astarte commented.

"True…then we'll need to make sure all exits out of the kingdom are covered."

"I agree, but there are a number of ways in and out of the kingdom. It won't be easy to cover them all," Mairon replied agreeing with Galm's point.

"I'll watch the Princess myself…I think we should keep watch on the most likely exits she'll use," Astarte suggested.

"That will be a rough one, but I don't think we have any other choice," Mairon said while the other gathered princesses and prince had no other ideas.

* * *

><p>Returning to the present Marion had gone to his private sanctum, although no one was usually allowed inside however the sole exception to this was Meme who stood a few feet away behind her master while the King of the Moon sat before a large pipe organ.<p>

"Everything is ready, but first we must show those who go against my will the penalty," Marion spoke with a dark tone in his voice.

"What is your will my majesty?"

"I want you to take the new prototype super soldier we made along with some of our synthetic combat soldiers; they are perfect for V.V's Geass possessing subjects. I'll leave clean up to you, but leave the little bastard V.V for me so I…reclaim his code."

"I understand I shall prepare at once."

"Good, you are dismissed."

Once Meme was gone Mairon was alone with his thoughts as he drew a small red locket with the emblem of the planet Mars on it as he opened it. Inside was a holographic emitter that began displaying photos stored inside to the possessor. The first image shown was a group of children and then another image of the same group of children older, but finally was one where he with Galm's sister together…very much in love.

A single tear went down his cheek as he gently put the locket down while it was displaying the third picture before he began playing a dark haunting, but sad melody on the pipe organ before him.

* * *

><p>Later the following night at the Pendragon Royal Palace, Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia woke up in a cold sweat as he felt something grip his throat as felt his entire body on fire. He opened his eyes, but found that he was unable to move an inch. His blood went from boiling hot to ice cold as a familiar voice spoke.<p>

"Good evening Charles, forgive me for disturbing you…"

Mairon Serenity spoke sitting in a chair by the Emperor's bedside.

"You know…you have pissed me off recently. Do you know why," Marion asked as Charles was unable to speak. "Well allow me to enlighten you. You see I have had a plan, a very important plan until you screwed it up. But I suppose I should blame that pathetic excuse of a brother of yours. I would have been forgiving about Marianne's demise, but what happened to Lelouch and Nunnally is completely unacceptable. Furthermore you country's intent to wage war with Japan also complicate matters further for me since I would like for Lelouch, Rei and Nunnally to survive."

Charles struggled to speak, but it was no good.

"You know what the tragedy here is, Charles? We could have been friends. I never did support your plan through and only pretended to do so while keeping my true objectives hidden from you. You never did find out about the real truth regarding me. Regardless now since that little punk of a brother and you failed to go through the proper channels," Mairon spoke before his voice dropped to a low and dark tone. "You went over my head."

The king of the moon stood up as he drew a syringe from his robes that he kept in a plastic case.

"That hurt...but life goes on, it's an old story, the fight for love and glory, huh Charles? It helps if you think of it as a game, Charles. Every game has a winner and a loser. But you Charles were never even a player, because you see…pawns don't become players. You Earthlings need very strict supervision. Like chess it's time to sacrifice a few pieces…especially now that your usefulness has come to a sudden end," Mairon said as he stabbed Charles in the neck with the syringe as the poison within began to take effect.

The Emperor was in obvious pain, but the spell Mairon had on him kept him from doing anything.

"Enjoy your last few moments, but don't worry I'll be sending V.V. to join you very shortly," Mairon said with an emotionless expression. He felt no overabundance of joy in what he did, but what he does is for necessity. Although he did feel some _satisfaction_ in removing a fool like Charles from the grander scheme of things, but the man wasn't dead yet as Mairon spoke. "If you are wondering what kind of poison I used it's a special one. It's a neurotoxin of our own design which emulates a massive aneurysm and a heart stroke to finish the victim all the while the victim is kept aware of what is happening. All in all even the best medical examiner will write it off as a heart attack…no one is the wiser."

As Mairon finished his explanation Charles began feeling the effects of the toxin coursing through his body putting him through terrible pain, but the Moon King's spell kept him still and silent. Once he knew the Emperor was about to breath his final breath, Mairon began to get up and walk away leaving the Emperor to die.

"Good bye Charles, but don't worry you are leaving the future of the entire world, as always, in my hands."

* * *

><p>AN: Charles is now dead and V.V is likely to get his next, but with Schneizel as Emperor how will that change things now. Mairon has controlled and governed the Earth since the start of human history thanks to his Geass power and the fact as the _Source Code _he can grant codes, retain his Geass, and carry multiple codes on his body making him virtually impossible to kill even for a Geass possessor who is capable of taking a code. Rei and Lelouch have reunited while in their past lives they were Princess Mara and Galm of Mars. Now the question is what events led to now and Mairon's own transformation from loyal and calm brother of Princess Serenity into a ruthless and calculating _supervisor _of humanity.


	3. Chapter 3 The Changing World

A/N: I am sorry this one took awhile I had a hard time midway making this chapter and trying to decide on best ways to develop the story. I know where I want this story to end but getting there has been a challenge to be sure. But a lot will go down in this chapter as a new Emperor will rise to the throne while Marion remembers more of the past as we see things between Rei and Lelouch as siblings begins to smooth over a little better.

Also I have been getting a lot of folks suggesting I change the pairings between Lelouch and Ami or rather in this case their past selves. I suppose I could consider it for the next story when everything will happen in the modern world and see with a lot of revelations that will be revealed who knows if certain things could change. If that makes sense, but my final decision isn't made yet and out of curiosity I have put up a poll on my profile to gauge a possible pairing line up so vote after reading this chapter.

**Minor Reminder**: Since this story in certain parts and chapters is taking place in a different life time for the characters here is a list of who is who exactly and I'll post this reminder on each chapter for any new readers and such.

Lelouch Lamperouge = Prince Galm of Mars

Rei = Mara

Ami = Arianne

Minako = Astarte

Makoto = Callisto

Michiru = Salacia

Haruka = Sora

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Changing World

A few days later back in Japan at the Hikawa Shrine; Lelouch, Nunnally and Rei were having breakfast together while the television was on showing a morning cartoon program. Lelouch was quiet as he ate his bowl of cereal while Nunnally and Rei were chatting up a storm. Although things between the former prince and his twin sister remained rather rocky, the situation was quite the opposite with Nunnally as she and Rei got along almost instantly.

Yet everything was interrupted by a sudden news report that appeared on the television screen.

"We apologize for interrupting your scheduled program, but we have a special news report. We take you to our news casting room with anchor woman Yuri Stadtfeld," A news announcer declared as the screen switched to a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a dual gray suit complete with a blouse and a pink shirt underneath. "Good morning," Yuri began, "it has just been announced that three days ago 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia of the Holy Britannia Empire has passed away due to heart complications with a new Emperor rising to the throne today…we take you live to the Britannian capital at Pendragon."

Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked as they their eyes became glued to the television set.

"Today we mourn the loss of the previous Emperor, but on this day we celebrate the accession of the next Emperor," A member of the Royal Guard announced as to the surprise to Lelouch the second prince Schneizel appeared on the screen approaching the throne.

_Schneizel, but I thought Odysseys was next in line to inherit the throne? _

Lelouch thought as he continued to watch the coronation unfold as Schneizel stopped before the throne and then kneeling on one leg as he proclaimed. "As a son of Britannia I shall assume the throne and all responsibilities the role carries. I shall also serve all of Britannia throughout my days and protect her and its people."

An old golden crown was placed atop Schneizel's head, Lelouch knew Schneizel didn't have to wear it all the time, but during coronations it was part of the ceremony for crowning new Emperors.

"Older brother Schneizel is the new Emperor, but what happened to Odysseys or Guinevere," Nunnally inquired as Schneizel being named the next Emperor was quite surprising since logically either Odysseys and Guinevere would have been next regardless of Schneizel's accomplishments. Let Nunnally's mental processes were interrupted by Lelouch chuckling bitterly before saying.

"I feel sad…"

"Why," Nunnally inquired.

"He was my father, yet I can say with honesty that he was a stranger and Nunnally to me most of the time. I felt some of my half-sisters and brothers as more of family rather than him…it's wrong to say that I can't feel sorrow by his death, unlike my mother," Lelouch replied while Rei was silent with a look of surprise at what Lelouch had said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in his throne room, Mairon Serenity was watching the coronation of the new Emperor of Britannia with a look of pleased accomplishment on his face. All in all the last couple of days had worked out well for the proclaimed king of the moon with the foolish immortal V.V being properly disposable of, but as for the Geass Order the majority of its members were completely wiped out. However some members who had been out on missions for the Order at the time were captured and those who were too old to be <em>repurposed <em>to be used were executed while those who could be used were kept although the Geass Order assassins were being _reprogrammed. _

"Your majesty the people have gathered," Meme announced.

"Excellent," Mairon replied as he pushed a button on his black polished throne deactivating the holographic screen in front of him before the young man stood up. Unlike his other appearances he was dressed in his full royal robes which consisted of a white suit lined with gold with some black and a black belt with some beads dangling from it and a red eye in the middle. The inner shirt had gold, but the center had a large red eye which matched with the black collar of the jacket-like robe he wore. On the left side of his shoulder he wore a half-cloak made of white lined with gold that went well with the hat he wore which like the belt and shirt had a red eye on the center. Lastly he wore solid white knee-high boots.

The throne room itself had a large ascending stairway that led upwards towards the top of a towering ziggurat where two thick pentagon shaped pillars lined out the room and were upon different levels of the ten foot high ziggurat which also encompassed the large chamber while the walls including the ceiling were made out of a special reinforced material which had special display devices within them that could display anything from news programs, Earth-based scenery or the area surrounding his city.

"We have so much to do and with everything that I have waited the length of human history for is finally at hand."

As Mairon made his way down the hall to address his followers as well as his people his mind began going back to the past as he began to remember.

* * *

><p>The following evening after his meeting with the Senshi, Mairon decided to stand watch over a secret escape tunnel that led out of the kingdom that he and a select few knew about. He wasn't expecting Princess Serenity to use it, but much to his shock and surprise he saw the blonde woman trying to transverse the hallway.<p>

_That fool…I can't believe it._

Mairon placed one hand on his sword as he stepped out from the corner and blocked his sister's path.

"Brother, but why are you…"

"I am here to stop you from going to Earth, Galm had a feeling you would pull something like this. I never imagined that you would do something so stupid," Mairon replied giving his older sister a steely glare.

"I have to see him. I know he wasn't involved with this assassination."

"Oh I know he isn't, because if he was he could have used this opportunity to invade the Moon Kingdom. It doesn't change the fact that we don't know who ordered that assassination. Right now going to Earth is suicide since for all we know the assassins who tried to kill our mother may go after you," Mairon explained as he stood ready to stop his sister.

"You don't plan on standing aside?"

"Yes…you are a dangerous liability and as a prince of the moon it's my duty to protect the kingdom's interests. Besides we both know that our mother favors you above all and would break down should you be kidnapped or killed."

"But…I…"

"Alright that is enough you two. Your younger brother has a point princess," A new voice, obviously female spoke as two more figures appeared out of the shadows behind Princess Serenity.

"Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus," Princess Serenity exclaimed seeing the Outer Senshi.

"I am surprised…you two usually spend all your time at your palaces, but I take it the recent assassination attempt prompted you two to pay the kingdom a visit," Mairon inquired.

"Yes that is pretty much it," Uranus replied.

"Now princess you better come back with us or do you think you can outrun a prince of the moon and the two Outer Senshi," Neptune amusingly pointed out.

Princess Serenity knew she was bested complied sadly as Sailor Uranus began escorting her back to the castle while Mairon walked with Sailor Neptune for a short time. Mairon sighed before he began speaking with the Outer Senshi, which he intended to voice his appreciation for her timely arrival.

"Thank you for showing up when you two did…I was almost worried I would have gotten rough with her if she kept insisting."

"We met Sailor Mars on the way in. I knew it was unusually for a Sailor Senshi to have night duty, but when we inquired about what was going on we made a quick visit to Princess Serenity's room. We found she was gone, so it was easy for us to guess which escape route she was likely going to use."

"I see…I expect no less from you two."

"Your flattery is unnecessary your majesty," Sailor Neptune replied with a laugh.

"Not at all, but you deserve nothing less from me teacher."

Sailor Neptune smiled as she reserved her transformation appearing now before Mairon in her princess attire which was an elegant strapped lime-green dress which complimented her personality and hair very nicely. Of the Outer Senshi, Mairon respected and admired Princess Neptune the most who in his mind was the ideal form of a princess and it just wasn't her appearance.

"And it's good to see you again my student," Princess Salacia of Neptune replied.

"Likewise," Mairon replied as he remembered his instructor Princess Salacia teaching him music a few years ago while he had trained with Salacia's friend and partner Princess Sora of Uranus in the art of swordsmanship. Thanks to them his combat skills and abilities were on par with the Outer Senshi while he could fight all four of the Inner Senshi at once expertly.

Mairon had other instructors in the past, but the ones who left an impression on him where the two princess he had trained with two years ago. It was thanks to Princess Sora especially he was able to hone his sword fighting skills to near razor sharp perfection. Yet it was Salacia he remembered fondly as he had learned to play the violin thanks to her.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty," Meme inquired as Mairon was brought back to the present remembering that he had stopped before a row of paintings of all of his friends from the days when <em>things were much brighter<em>.

"I am sorry, let us proceed."

Reach the end of the hall which opened up to a large balcony where a podium awaited him. Standing by were members of the Royal Guard dressed in imposing black armor and carrying a combination melee staff weapon with an optional energy rifle function. As Marion stepped towards the podium he was greeted with deafening cheers and people chanting his name before a crowd of ten thousand people while the rest who couldn't pile into the large courtyard before his palace were watching his speech and address to his people from other locations.

Mairon gazed out at the vast city before him which was built across the Sea of Serenity on the Moon, opposite of where the old Moon Kingdom once stood. In dramatic contrast to the old Moon Kingdom the new kingdom Mairon had built years after its destruction was much larger and more imposing than the old kingdom. The capital city surrounding the towering metallic palace Marion lived in was constructed in a hexagonal shape, with a deep chasm surrounding its perimeter. Well defended bridges connect it to the surrounding area and form highly defensible choke points against any surface-based aggression. The city, in opposite of the brightness of the Moon Kingdom had a darkened almost Goth-like environment. The gloom however is offset by brilliant white illumination, meandering throughout the city like circuits on a printed circuit board giving the city a highly futuristic and technological advance feel to it.

Mairon raised his hands commanding the specters below him to be silent, within moments everything had quieted down.

"Greetings my beloved people and inheritors of the _TRUE _Moon Kingdom…I speak to you today with good tidings."

The crowd cheered again momentarily before Mairon used a gesture to quiet them as he began speaking.

"Since the dawn of human history, the history we have written and created for them. We have accomplished a great many things. We have successfully accomplished the mission of the Moon Kingdom. We have maintained very strict supervision, guided and directed humanity on the proper course while we have kept a tight leash on them," Mairon spoke as the crowd below hummed with approval. "But on this day I am very pleased to announce that the crystal that has been lost to us since the fall of the traitor Queen Serenity will soon return," Mairon began as voices of excitement and shock began to rise up from the crowd below. "Yes the Princess of Mars and her brother have been reborn at long last, which also means the crystal reappearing isn't very far behind. Once we have it we shall truly restore our kingdom to its full glory and beyond. The last traces of that foolish woman's reign shall be washed away as our kingdom shall be the strongest and most powerful in all existence."

The crowd cheers became deafening at that point while Mairon held out his arms basking in glory from the cheers and praise he was receiving.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Lelouch had gone outside to be alone with his thoughts as the news of Charles zi Britannia's demise had obviously come as a surprise to him. Granted the man was pushing his early sixties or so, but still his sudden demise was shocking. He oddly felt sad, but on the offhand he was hoping Charles was burning in hell.<p>

"Uh…Lelouch," A voice spoke as the young man turned around and saw Rei standing there.

"Rei, what do you want." Lelouch demanded dryly.

"I just wanted to check on you, ever since you heard the news you have been surprisingly quiet."

"Why?"

"Because we're supposed to be siblings right," Lelouch didn't respond to Rei's words, but still the black haired girl approached. "I never knew my mother and my father, so you're well…the only link I have to them. Besides my grandfather you and Nunnally are the only other family I have."

Lelouch was silent for a full minute before replying.

"Because I am not sure what I should really be feeling at this moment…further more I don't know what to do now. Since that man is gone I wonder what will happen to me and Nunnally, would his demise mean that we can hopefully be left alone since Britannia has its new Emperor now."

"You shouldn't worry then it doesn't concern you and Nunnally anymore."

"But what if it does?"

"How do you know?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Unless you know then you shouldn't worry about it."

* * *

><p>Back on the Moon inside Marion's study the young immortal king of the Moon sat behind his desk inside his study receiving reports and updates from his agents and loyal servants before sending directions and new orders to them. Once he was finished the young king put one hand on his forehead and began massaging it. Meme his fateful servant approached from behind and put her hands on his shoulders before massaging them.<p>

"I appreciate the thought, but it's hardly necessary."

"I told you I dedicated myself to being your capable servant…especially as your sword."

"Don't think so lowly of yourself… Amalia," Marion said speaking Meme's real name.

"It has been centuries since I heard anyone call me that."

"Well over one thousand and two hundred years if I remember correctly. But don't regard yourself as someone as lowly as a servant…I raised you and trained you after I found you all of those years ago."

"Then you gifted me with immortality and the sword you gave to my father."

"Yes that sword has quite the history now doesn't it," Marion thought with an amused smile as he thought about the Sword of Mars which was Meme's signature weapon. Although she had years worth in combat experience and training with a wide range of different weapons and combat skills she preferred using the sword that had been once wielded by her father and then given to her by man she considered to be a surrogate father.

"By the way…I am curious how did you handle the succession situation with Odysseus and Guinevere?"

"Odysseus was easy to take care of, but I'll admit the situation with Guinevere was a bit unsettling. I was able to have her wish granted, but I shiver at the…questionable nature of it. I wouldn't have expected it of her."

"Should I even ask what it was?"

"Let just say she had a…exoreic dream of being involved with a," Marion said before becoming too comfortable with the subject to continue.

"Oh," Meme said realizing what Marion was going to say. "Her so called dream with being part of a man's harem from where," Meme stopped short trying to remember the rest of it.

Marion nodded in response while Meme shuddered uncomfortably at the thought.

"How could a sick woman like that be a princess?"

"Indeed…"

Thinking back on the sword Marion remembered as his mind drifted back into the past, he was in need of good subject change.

* * *

><p>It was a few days following the incident in the tunnel which Princess Serenity and Marion were not talking much due to the latter's attempt to bar her attempt to leave the moon to secretly seek out her beloved Prince on Earth. To prevent further attempts Marion had his most trusted men he had under his command guard the tunnel as well as doubling the guard around the palace. To vent some frustration Marion was in the training hall with his sword in hand while before him stood the Princess of Mars holding her own sword…the Sword of Mars.<p>

The crimson red blade possessing the emblem of the Plant Mars at the base of its blade while its ornate red hilt was decorated with rubies with a spike on the bottom. Marion stood ready with his signature blade having assumed a fighting stance. Looking at one another for a moment the two warriors charged one another as their blades met in a shower of sparks with the two swords meeting before parting and then meeting again. For the next few minutes Marion and Mara fought a fast paced battle as the sound of their blades meeting clashed again and again, but Mara was kept on the defensive unless Marion lowered his guard to allow her to act more aggressive in their mock battle.

Finally after pushing Mara back the fight stopped with the two young fighters worn out.

"All hail Marion huh," Mara said jokingly.

"Not at all, but you have been getting better."

"Thanks," Mara replied before putting away her sword. After which she walked over to a table and picked up a towel to wipe her forehead. Despite Marion's assurances Mara wondered if he was holding back since having trained under the Outer Senshi the young prince's skills in combat were without doubt making possibly one of the best warriors the Moon Kingdom has considering the Outer Senshi themselves were supposed to be much stronger than the Inner Senshi.

"I am glad to see you are keeping your skills up your highness," the Princess of Uranus said as she approached the training circle. "Would you mind having a mock battle against me? I want to see for myself if you are still in top form."

"Of course teacher," Marion spoke respectfully before readying himself for battle as Sailor Uranus did the bringing out her own sword.

It wasn't long before the fight back and the difference in skills was made crystal clear to Mara who watched the two clashed as their blade strikes came in much quicker almost lightning fast succession while the two kept moving not giving the other an inch while trying to overpower the other. Mara was certain now that Marion had been holding back against her, but when fighting the woman who trained him how to use a sword it was obvious the prince couldn't pull any punches. Something else Mara noticed was that the fight between them was that both Sora and Marion had almost playful smiles obviously enjoying the battle between one another.

Hearing the clash of blades Prince Galm showed up standing by her sister's side.

"I was wondering how long it was going to be before those two decided to have a mock battle."

"It doesn't surpise you," Mara asked her brother who simply smiled.

"Between Marion and the Outer Senshi, no nothing at all surprises me. Their bond as a student and teacher are quite close…not in a romantic sense mind you. Besides I think the Outer Senshi or at least a majority of them believe Marion is better suited for the throne. I am not sure of Sailor Pluto's option on the matter, but no one has seen her in a long time save for Queen Serenity…and you know about Sailor Saturn's status."

"Yes I do, but are you saying they support Marion as a candidate to the throne?"

"Not exactly…it's merely that they feel that Marion is better qualified for the role of leadership than Princess Serenity is, but that could always change." Galm said trying to sound hopeful when the time comes for Princess Serenity to assume the throne she'll step up and be the ruler everyone is hoping she'll be.

The fight between the student and teacher eventually ended when both fighters stopped as they had their blades hovering next to the other's throats.

"Not bad…you have been keeping your skills at their peak haven't you?"

"Of course…a true warrior keeps his skills razor sharp and ready for whatever situation to come."

"Yes especially now with the troubles on Earth, but we need to be ever more vigilant against any potential outside threats who might seize this opportunity to invade."

"I completely agree," Sora replied patting Marion on the head.

"Excuse…but pardon me for interrupting you two," Galm said approaching the Prince and the Outer Senshi. "But I believe there is something you should be aware of?"

"What happened now," Marion asked already suspecting he wasn't going to like the answer.

"An unexpected visitor has arrived from Earth…alone no less…Prince Endymion."

* * *

><p>AN: Well that chapter ended up being a little shorter than I had thought, but at least its progressing and one its finished I will have a better idea of how to end the main story that will come. Some of these flashback scenes have been hard to do and I have had some difficulty trying to create more young Rei, Lelouch and Nunnally moments, but will become of Japan now with the Geass Order and Charles dealt with.

Also I had some trouble with the past-life Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus moments, they are little fonder of Marion but they do hope Princess Serenity will step up and follow her brother's example…yeah right lol.

Stay tune for the next chapter and thanks in advance for the reviews, I do appreciate your thoughts and input on the chapters.


End file.
